¿Que nos paso?
by Garu0212
Summary: Lo que empezó con una simple confesión término en una relación de celos, rechazo, dudas y violencia. Esta es la historia de Kylie una chica de preparatoria que cambia su vida al conocer a Eric Cartman, un chico de no muy buena reputacion pero con Kylie es diferente hasta que los celos y duda se adueñan de el termina su relacion en gritos y golpes. Fem!Kyle x Cartman


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs xD**

**Aquí Garu con una nueva historia, se supone que debo acabar historias no seguir haciendo pero bueno TwT**

**Esto es un Kyman, creo mi primer Kyman, pero en esta ocasión es Fem!Kyle x Eric Cartman**

**No sé si continuar escribiéndolo o no, debido a que dudo un poco como quede la historia y no sé si les guste claro xD**

**En si la historia empieza bien pero conforme avanza la historia, sale más parejas y se descubre secretos de cada uno, a mi me gusta cómo va la historia pero depende de ustedes si les gusta o no**

**Les dejo el primer capi y me dicen que tal**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

¿Qué nos paso?

Lo que empezó con una simple confesión término en una relación de celos, rechazo, dudas y violencia.

Esta es la historia de Kylie, una chica común y corriente estudiante de la preparatoria South Park. No era una chica popular, pero si llama la atención de uno que otro chico de la escuela. Pelirroja, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca y tersa, pequeños labios suaves y rosados, delgada, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, eso le decían algunos, era bonita, hermosa, inteligente, aunque ella opinara lo contrario, ella no se creí bonita, al contrario su mejor amiga era mejor que ella, Stannie, una chica pelinegra de ojos azules, un poco más alta que ella.

Kylie, era feliz, se conformaba con lo que tenia y le gustaba, pero sentía cierta envidia por su amiga Stannie, ella tenía muchos amigos, salía a cualquier parte a divertirse, era popular, en cambio Kylie no, era tenía una madre estricta, una madre que deseaba que fuera perfecta en todo, ella no salía con amigos, ella se quedaba en casa estudiando, ella no tenía amigos, nadie le hablaba porque creían que era una 'matada' en los estudios, solo la buscaban por la tarea y uno que otro trabajo.

Kylie no tenia novio, no claro que no, ella los consideraba de cierta forma una distracción, pero había veces en las que veía a su amiga Stannie con su novio Kenny, un chico rubio que todos decían era 'puta' pero Stannie no creía eso, ella lo amaba tal y como es, y no le importaba los rumores. Stannie a veces pasaba su receso con su novio Kenny que dejaba a Kylie de lado, la olvidaba y esos días ella pasaba su descanso en el salón, sola, recargada en su pupitre, escuchando música esperando a que acaba el día para poder salir.

Pero ella le gustaba su vida, de cierta forma, amaba escuchar música y dibujar, era su pasatiempo, cuando llegaba a casa, ella se iba a su cuarto diciendo a su madre la excusa de que iría a estudiar, cuando lo que hacía era dibujar y ponerse audífonos escuchando sus canciones favoritas.

Esa era la vida de Kylie, prácticamente su rutina diaria. Un día cualquiera fue a la escuela, se sentí donde siempre, y espero a su amiga, ella era una de las primeras en llegar al salón, pero en esa ocasión llego un poco tarde el salón estaba lleno pero su amiga no estaba, así que espero en su lugar de siempre, abrió un libro cualquiera y empezó a leer, escuchando música, odiaba el ruido por lo que decidió subir el volumen y empezó a leer. Sin darse cuenta su amiga llego y se sentó al lado de ella, pero Kylie estaba tan entretenida leyendo que ni caso le hizo, hasta que esta le quito un audífono y volteo

-Kylie! Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso- dijo la pelinegra viéndola con cara de enojo. Kylie solo se quito sus audífonos y los guardo

-L-lo siento amiga, estaba un poco distraída- dijo la pelirroja disculpándose y acomodando se cabello hacia atrás

-Un poco- dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa- En fin, hiciste la tarea de mate, no entendí nada- dijo suspirando mientras sacaba su cuaderno e intentaba hacer las ecuaciones de tarea que dejo su maestro

-Jaja… si, toma Stannie-dijo la pelirroja entregándole su cuaderno perfectamente forrado-No son tan difíciles sabes- sonrió

-Para ti, a ti si se te dan las matemáticas, en cambio yo soy un desastre en esto-dijo mientras empezaba a borrar cada resultado de las ecuaciones-Todas mal, reprobare- dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su cuaderno y gemía de manera desesperada. Kylie solo rio mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amiga

-Claro que no, yo te ayudo a pasar y así pasar otro año juntas como siempre- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba a su amiga, siempre era muy chistosa y pensaba que reprobaría

Estaban a punto de salir del tercer semestre para pasar al cuarto, aun les faltaba para terminar pero lo ambas querían eran estar juntas y graduarse juntas, eso querían y lo iban a ser. Kylie había retomado de nuevo su lectura, cuando un chico se acerca a ella y le entrega una carta

-Es para ti- dijo mientras estiraba la mano esperando que esta tomara la carta

-Para mí?- tomo la carta y la observo, no decía de quien era, ni nombre ni nada-De quien?-miro al chico castaño

-Es tuya Clyde-dijo la chica pelinegra que solo había estado observando desde su asiento la escena

-N-no- dijo totalmente sonrojado-Te la mando el- dijo señalando afuera del salón hacia la puerta. Kylie miro y solo miro a un montón de chicos empujando a un chico castaño, algo gordito con suéter rojo y gorro azul. Kylie lo miro y volvió su mirada a Clyde.

-El de suerte rojo dices- lo miro de manera confundida. Clyde solo asintió y se fue.

Stannie miro y suspiro de manera fastidiosa

-Arg, es Eric-dijo mirándola. Kylie solo la miro.

-E-es malo o algo- dijo preocupada

-Es mas como un hijo de puta racista, no te conviene sabes- dijo mirando a Eric que miraba a Kylie esperando que abriera la carta. Kylie vio a la puerta y después a su amiga.

-Que hago? ¿Abro la carta o se la doy?- miraba la carta con cierto temor. No quería lastimar sus sentimientos pero si su amiga decía que no le convenía de nada servia abrirla.

-Pues ábrela, haber que quiere el maldito- dijo con enojo Stannie, no quería que Eric se acercara a su amiga, sabia como era Eric y no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada

Kylie abrió la carta con cuidado, y saco la carta, la desdoblo y empezó a leer. Su amiga se acerco a su pupitre y empezó a leer con ella

' _para: Kylie de: Eric_

_Hola, tal vez no me conozcas pero soy de cuarto, y hace un tiempo me empezaste a gustar._

_Eres muy bonita y me gustaría ser tu novio, pero claro si tienes entonces quiero ser tu amigo, no sé si quieras conocerme o no, pero cualquier cosa que necesitas estaré para ti_

_Si tienes novio ojala y seas feliz con él, si no, me gustaría hablar contigo y conocerte, saber de ti_

_Siempre veo que en cuanto acaba clases te vas, y me gustaría hablar contigo, que te quedes un rato y hablar es todo_

_Si no quieres nada conmigo entenderé, pero deja ser tu amigo, eso me haría muy feliz, por favor piénsalo_

_Te mando un abrazo por si tienes frio, una sonrisa para que no este triste, un ángel para que te cuide, y este mensaje para que te acuerdes de mi'_

Termino de leer Kylie, no era una carta de amor perfecta pero se vio las intenciones del muchacho, un chico la quería conocer, no solo eso, la encontraba bonita y quería ser su novio. No lo creía

-Que… bonita- fingió una sonrisa Stannie que también ya había leído la carta

-Aww vamos, si es linda, mira la parte final.-

-Bueno si… pero no sé, no creo que debas-

-Mira Stannie- interrumpió la pelirroja para que viera. Un pequeño collar de botellita, cadenita plateada y de la botellita una pequeñita llave de color plata, sobre unas pequeñas perlas y una rosa roja.

-Es hermoso…- dijo Stannie sorprendida-Son caros esos collares sabes, el gordo debe querer algo serio contigo si gasto su dinero en esto-dijo mientras sostenía el collar-Haber deja te lo pongo

Kylie solo agarro su pelo y se volteo de espalda para que su amiga le pusiera el collar. Ya puesto se volteo y lo vio. Sonrojada miro a su amiga

-C-como se me ve…-

Su amiga sonrió

-Se te ve muy bonito Kylie-

El timbre sonó y las clases empezaron, Kylie estaba tan distraída con todo esto que no pudo prestar atención a las clases y su amiga noto esto.

Stannie solo suspiro, no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada en esa relación, sabia como era Eric, y conocía algunas de sus ex, entre ellas Wendy Testaburger, una chica como Kylie, que salió totalmente lastimada de esa relación con Eric, Stannie consolaba a Wendy cada vez que tenía una pelea con Eric y ella no deseaba eso con Kylie. Miro a Kylie y vio como esta admiraba el collar, sonreía y miraba fascinada esto. Stannie sabía que así conquistaba a las chicas Eric, lo mismo pasó con Wendy.

Solo esperaba que Kylie no cayera en las garras de Eric.

* * *

**Aqui Kylie y Eric no se conocen, de hecho Eric esta un grado mas adelante que Kylie. Me base en como es la escuela de South Park a los grados y semestre que llevo, no se como son el asi que asi lo deje xD**

**Esto es el primer capi, y bueno si quiero continuarla, aunque dudo mucho de la pareja y como queda pero espero y les guste y si quieren que lo continúe díganme con un lindo review**

**Au Revoir :3**


End file.
